1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to dough cutting apparatus. More specifically, the present invention pertains to improved dough cutting apparatus for manually cutting, in one step operation, multiple products of yeast dough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the typical procedure for baking of dough products the dough ingredients are mixed, kneaded, dusted with flour and then rolled out on a work table to a thickness of between 1/2" and 3/4". Each dough product is then individually cut and placed on a greased sheet pan. The remaining dough scraps are gathered and reworked, using more flour, lessening the desired moisture content and altering the texture and quality of the baked product. Several pans of products may be baked, sometimes requiring three or more dough scrap reworkings to utilize all the dough. Each reworking of the dough increases the product making and baking time. As can be easily understood, this process is very cumbersome, labor intensive and time consuming and frequently does not provide a uniform quality product.
Many breakfast type restaurants, motels, hotels, cafeterias, schools, colleges, military installations, prisons, etc. may bake and serve thousands of individual baked products a day. Most are still cutting dough the old fashioned way with hand held individual unit cutters. Certainly improvements are needed.